


compliance

by wrennette



Series: subobi week 2020 [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: (sort of), Alternate Universe, Blanket Permission, Exhibitionism, M/M, Order 66 Happened Differently (Star Wars), Stockholm Syndrome, Voyeurism, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: Order 66 goes different, and Obi-Wan, wanting to give Cody and the troops one less worry, is happy to let Cody take command.
Relationships: Boil/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Boil/Waxer (Star Wars), CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Clone Trooper Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Waxer
Series: subobi week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064540
Comments: 15
Kudos: 291
Collections: SubObi Weeks





	compliance

**Author's Note:**

> for day six? six! of sububi week: stockholm syndrome
> 
> I had this idea rather last minute, so it's not quite as developed as i had hoped, more setup to a relationship that would become Stockholm syndrome-y, but alas, this is the way.
> 
> happy new year y'all!

By the time they finished the advance on Utapau, Obi-Wan had half forgotten the brief moment when the 212ths' signatures in the Force had flickered strangely. They’d returned to the usual heat of battle within a few heartbeats, and so he pushed the memory aside and focused on the fight. By the time he returned to the staging area, Cody had a report for him about a minor mutiny among the nat-born fleet officers, but there were enough clones aloft that they’d successfully secured the ship and remanded the mutineers to the brig. For the moment, comms were unreliable, as they didn’t know how widespread the mutiny was. 

Obi-Wan nodded, worried but aware the fleet was outside his purview. When they were safely back on the ship, Cody pulled Obi-Wan into a rough kiss in the hangar, while the other troopers hooted encouragement. Obi-Wan flushed, but kissed back, surprised but pleased.

“War’s all but over,” Cody said with a grin when they parted. “And I’ve been wanting to do that for a while.” Obi-Wan flushed, but leaned down to press a softer, sweeter kiss to Cody’s mouth, much to the delight of the watching troops. “I’m going to take such good care of you,” Cody promised, and Obi-Wan couldn’t quite help the thrill that raced through him. 

"I think I might like that," Obi-Wan admitted, and Cody grinned. They exchanged a few more significant, weighted looks than usual as they waded through debrief, heat and tension slowly rising between them. The other officers teased, but it was all in good humour, and Obi-Wan didn't mind too much. He could feel how important it was to Cody that his fellows know about the potential relationship. And he trusted Cody, all the troopers, but Cody most of all. 

Finally Cody chivvied Obi-Wan into the General's quarters, and sealed them in. Obi-Wan could feel the tension of more 'troopers arranging themselves into a protection detail outside the door. It didn't quite seem to match the almost celebratory mood of earlier, and so he raised an eyebrow at Cody in silent question. 

"We're a bit on edge because of the mutiny," Cody said with a shrug. "You know how devoted all of the Seventh Sky is. They'd take it personally if a mutineer managed to harm you, especially now, when you've all but ended the war by taking out Grievous." Obi-Wan melted a bit at Cody's sincerity, and leaned in to kiss him softly. 

"Very well, protection detail it is, but do let them have some time to celebrate too," Obi-Wan said. "They've earned it, more than earned it." 

Cody nodded, but instead of passing the message he pulled Obi-Wan down into another kiss. Obi-Wan went happily. Armour and robes fell haphazard to the floor, and soon Obi-Wan was pinned to the bed. Cody's desire settled heavily over them both, and Obi-Wan moaned at the feel of it. 

Obi-Wan let Cody arrange them - while he very much desired Cody, he hadn't let himself think too much about the many different ways he wanted things to go if they ever became intimate. Imagining such things had felt a bit too like an overreach of power when he was a General and Cody his direct subordinate. But at the moment, Cody seemed quite intent on taking charge, and Obi-Wan found himself quite pleased with not only the idea, but the results.

Cody kept Obi-Wan's mouth occupied with deep, drugging kisses as he opened Obi-Wan up, rubbing at his rim until it relaxed, then stroking his prostate until Obi-Wan was riding back against Cody's fingers and begging for more. Smiling softly, Cody carefully pressed his cock into Obi-Wan, groaning softly at the way Obi-Wan welcomed him in, enveloped him in heat. Obi-Wan moaned, arching up. Cody leaned in, brushing soft kisses to Obi-Wan's neck. 

"Oh yes, Cody," Obi-Wan gasped, and Cody's hands tightened on Obi-Wan's hips, pinning him to the bed as Cody sank in to the hilt. Cody fucked fast and hard, an edge of desperation speeding him on. Obi-Wan didn't mind - he knew how much Cody worried, and wasn't too surprised that the adrenaline of the fight spilled over into sex. Besides, it felt good, Cody spearing him open, filling him to the brim. He'd never felt so desired before. 

For the next few days, the 212th did mop up on Utapau. By night, Obi-Wan welcomed Cody into his bunk. He wanted to help with the investigation of the mutiny, but there were only so many hours in the day, and dealing with the Pauans took up a great many of them. Besides, he trusted the 'troopers to investigate the matter, and report back up the chain of command. With so many calls on on his attention, Obi-Wan was more than grateful to fall into his bunk with Cody each night, Cody doing his best to fuck Obi-Wan utterly senseless. 

After about a week without communication from the rest of the army, there was finally verifiable word that the mutiny had been widespread. Not only that, there'd been an attempted coup, although that wasn't quite the right word. Cody had information from Commander Fox back on Coruscant that the Chancellor had something to do with the mutinies, something about turning the Republic into an Empire. 

Fox and the other members of the Coruscant Guard had been able to stymie the powergrab, and the Chancellor and many of his more highly placed co-conspirators had been killed while resisting arrest. Fox had instituted martial law on Coruscant and asked Cody to come take command - while Fox was perfectly happy to have Coruscant as his personal fief, he didn't feel up to tackling the Republic entire. The Seventh Sky and their fleet turned toward Coruscant at Fox's request. There wasn't much left they could do on Utapau anyway.

"There's something I wanted to ask you," Cody asked as they left orbit, his fingers trailing teasingly up and down Obi-Wan's spine. 

"Hmmm?" Obi-Wan asked, blinking sleepily up at him from where he lay against Cody's chest. 

"It's not - a requirement," Cody prefaced. "But we clones - we share most things. And no one would pressure, or ask, but - well, I wondered. How you would feel about one or two of my siblings watching, when we're together?" 

Obi-Wan flushed at the suggestion, but didn't immediately discount it. He shifted slightly, to look up at Cody better. Questions lurked behind those blue eyes, Cody was certain of it. But he also knew that Obi-Wan would want to phrase a question properly, to keep from giving offense. 

"Go ahead and ask," Cody urged, rubbing his thumb along Obi-Wan's bottom lip. "I can tell you have questions."

Obi-Wan smiled wryly. "Would they just want to watch?" Obi-Wan asked. "Or - more?" Cody fought not to grin. 

"It would depend of course, some aren't interested in sex at all, others like to watch, some would be happy to join us, if you were willing," Cody said, gently carding his fingers through Obi-Wan's silky hair.

"I - I don't think I'd be _un_ willing, but we should probably start with voyeurs, and work our way up to other participants," Obi-Wan said thoughtfully. It was a quicker and easier agreement than Cody had anticipated, and so he leaned down to press a deep, eager kiss to Obi-Wan's mouth. 

"If you end up not liking it, we can stop," Cody promised. 

"I know you'll take good care of me," Obi-Wan said with a smile. "I wouldn't - they're not things I would propose, but I can tell how important it is to you, to share this with your siblings. And it's something I'm willing to compromise on." Cody gave him another deep kiss in reward, tongue pushing deep and sweeping through his mouth until Obi-Wan was breathless with desire. 

"I'm going to take such good care of you," Cody said, voice still rich with promises. "But first I'm going to call up Boil and Waxer to come watch us." Obi-Wan shivered, moaning at the desire thickening Cody's tones, the lust that permeated the air around them. "I'm going to give them the door codes, so they can let themselves in, they know better than to abuse that." 

Obi-Wan nodded, half dazed already. By the time Boil and Waxer slipped through the door almost fifteen minutes later, Obi-Wan was out of his mind with need, spread open on Cody's cock and begging. Cody had been holding him open nearly that entire time, not moving, not letting Obi-Wan move, just keeping his cock warm in Obi-Wan's eager hole. Cody looked up as his siblings entered, and grinned, broad and a bit dangerous. 

"Fuck sir, that's gorgeous," Waxer said appreciatively. 

"No touching just yet," Cody warned. "But he knows how important it is to me, to share this with my siblings." 

"Thank you sir," Boil said gruffly, then knocked his elbow to Waxer's. Waxer nodded. They couldn't touch Obi-Wan, but they still planned to enjoy the show. They'd been in their racks, so they'd come up in just barracks tunics over their blacks. They stripped the tunics off, then opened their blacks and pulled out their cocks. 

"You're doing so well Obi-Wan," Cody praised. "Look so good like this."

"So good," Boil echoed, squeezing his cock as Obi-Wan moaned, writhing and trying to fuck himself open on Cody's cock. 

"Oh yeah, you love that," Waxer said. "Love how deep the Commander's cock is in you, don't you?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan said, breathless and pitchy. "Yes, Commander, so deep, feels so good." 

Waxer chuckled, then shifted so he was pressed along Boil's back. Boil's breath hitched, and he squeezed his thighs together where Waxer's cock pressed between them. Waxer reached around, taking Boil's cock in his hand as he fucked between his partner's legs. 

"Hold your legs out wide sweetheart," Cody urged. "Show the boys how pretty you look spread on my cock." Obi-Wan moaned, but complied, pulling his legs up and out. "So good, so obedient," Cody praised. He shifted, pressing over Obi-Wan and pinning him in place, fucking in long, deep strokes. Every thrust punched a helpless little whine out of Obi-Wan. 

"Fuck you even sound pretty, jet'ika," Waxer growled. 

Obi-Wan cried out at that, and came hard, clasping around Cody's cock as he orgasmed. Cody moaned, fucking through the pulsing of Obi-Wan's release. Obi-Wan went limp beneath him, moaning as Cody's cock dragged over his tender prostate. 

"Feel good sweetheart?" Cody asked, his own voice low and nearly growling. 

"So good," Obi-Wan gasped out. "So good, please Cody, want to make you feel good," he said. 

"I know baby," Cody said. With one hand, he gestured the others closer. "Can Boil come on your pretty face?"

Obi-Wan whined softly, but turned, offering his flushed face. 

"So pretty baby," Boil said. "Gonna look so good with my come all over you." Obi-Wan closed his eyes and opened his mouth, and Boil stripped his cock hard, jerking himself roughly until he spurted, his come roping over Obi-Wan's face. 

"So good," Waxer grunted, and then he was coming too. Most of his come smeared between Boil's legs, but Boil caught some on his fingers, and wiped it on Obi-Wan's offered tongue. 

"Yeah, you like that," Cody said, then hilted himself and filled Obi-Wan's ass. "Love having our come on you, in you, you're hungry for it, our cocks and our come." Obi-Wan moaned, but didn't argue, cheeks flushed nearly red. "I bet you'd love to get that right from the source," Cody continued. "Why don't you lick the boys clean?"

Obi-Wan moaned, but didn't move, laying there with his mouth open in offering. Boil grinned, then stepped forward, smearing his cock through the seed on Obi-Wan's cheeks, then pushing it into his mouth. Obi-Wan closed his lips and sucked sloppily, tongue working the underside of Boil's shaft. 

"So good sweetheart," Cody praised. "You take such good care of us." 

Boil hummed his agreement, slowly fucking his soft cock in and out of Obi-Wan's mouth. Waxer tapped impatiently at Boil's side, and Boil laughed, stepping back. Obi-Wan's eyes fluttered open as Waxer stepped up, and he moaned as Waxer offered his cock, but leaned up, licking the smeared come off his shaft and balls, then sucking him down. 

"So good for us," Waxer agreed, gently carding his fingers through Obi-Wan's hair. "Should shave though, that beard will get messy real soon." 

"Mmmm, a good idea," Cody said, and scratched gently along the underside of Obi-Wan's jaw. "I bet you'll be so tender here." Obi-Wan moaned around Waxer's cock, and Waxer shifted, easing free. Obi-Wan moaned again, straining after Waxer for a moment. "Yeah, I know baby," Cody said. "You liked having their cocks in your pretty mouth, didn't you?" 

Obi-Wan flushed, but nodded. Cody grinned. 

"Don't worry," Cody said. "You need your sleep now, but next time, we'll get someone to fuck your face, okay?" Obi-Wan didn't respond, but Cody settled into the bunk. 

"Thanks Commander," Boil said, and Cody nodded, waving him and Waxer off. They'd spread the word, Cody knew, and soon there would be plenty of 'troopers gently touching and kissing Obi-Wan. He was pretty sure Obi-Wan wouldn't resist. And they would take care of him. Once they got back to Coruscant, he and his brothers would take care of all the Jedi, claim them so the Senate couldn't abuse their power over the Order.

> **omake:** Obi-Wan moaned softly as he woke, feeling a thick cock moving inside him. He ached from being fucked thoroughly and enthusiastically before he fell asleep, but it still felt so good, knowing he was pleasing his troops. They took such good care of him, protected him so well. It only made sense for him to serve them in turn. If sex was the way they allowed him to show his care, well. Obi-Wan couldn't really complain.


End file.
